Беллами
| jname = ハイエナのベラミー | rname = Бэрами: | ename = — | first = Глава 222; Эпизод 146 | affiliation = Пираты Донкихота; Пираты Беллами (бывший) | ocupation = Пират;Капитан (бывший) | epithet = ; | birth = 7 августа | jva = Wataru Takagi | bounty = 195 000 000 | dfbackcolor = 4242FC | dftextcolor = BDBDF3 | dfname = Бане Бане но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Пружина | dftype = Парамеция }} Гиена Беллами — бывший капитан пиратов Беллами. В настоящее время является членом Пиратов Донкихота. При первом появлении его награда составляла 55 000 000. Он являлся главным антагонистом арки Джаи и был известен как Новичок Великой Эры в Моктауне. После таймскипа его награда повысилась до 195 000 000. Внешность Беллами - высокий юноша с пропорциональной фигурой. У него атлетическое телосложение и длинные ноги. Он имеет мускулистую нормальную для мужчин шею. У него немного загорелая грубая кожа. Он имеет небольшой шрам на лбу, который идёт от верха правой части лба до низа левой. У него зловредное выражение лица, которое неприятно многим, белые глаза с маленькими зрачками, злая кривая усмешка, брови, наклонённые вниз, немного похожие на перевёрнутую английскую букву S (впрочем, как у всех людей, когда они злятся). Формой головы и лица он похож на Луффи, впрочем как и причёской (Длинный Ёжик). У него грязные и растрёпанные светлые волосы, чуть-чуть темнее, чем у Санджи. Он одет в светло-серые грубые брюки и светло-коричневые ботинки с круглым носом чёрной подошвой, тёмно-коричневый неаккуратно застёгнутый ремень со стальной пряжкой, которая не блестит, синий капитанский плащ с золотыми краями, которые непохожи на то что они золотые, и под ней чуть-чуть грязную розовую майку, которая придаёт ему вид ещё большей вульгарности. После таймскипа, Беллами заметно вырос в размерах, он стал носит пару чёрных солнцезащитных очков и заимел два новых шрама на обеих сторонах его лица, по-видимому, либо от своего унизительного поражения от Луффи или получив во время наказания от Дофламинго. Он больше не носит своё капитанское пальто и теперь носит рубашку с коротким рукавом с изображением Веселого Роджера своей старой команды на спине (правда Роджер был перечеркнут крестом), которая оставляет открытым его туловище. На груди у Беллами вытатуировано отображение знака Пиратов Донкихота. Галерея Личность Белами характеризуется как очень жестокий, склонный к насилию человек. Он очень высокомерный и самоуверенный и считает, что может победить кого угодно, что, возможно, и привело к его поражению в битве с Луффи, которого он недооценивал, не зная, что тот победил Крокодайла и заработал награду в 100,000,000, прежде чем попасть на Джаю. Очень любит играть на публику, чтобы поднять свой авторитет и засвидетельствовать свои достижения . Беллами беспощаден, безотчетен и имеет садистские наклонности, что видно когда он избил Рошио, из-за его тривиального вопроса, а потом смеялся над чужой бедой. Как член Пиратов Донкихота, он очень сильно верит в "Новую Эру" и думает, что это произойдет после того, как закончится "Эра мечтаний", людей которые желают найти Ван Пис и стать Королем Пиратов. Он, возможно, думает о себе, как о благодетелем для других пиратов. Из-за его философии "Новой Эры", он смеялся и издевался над всеми, кто имеет грандиозные мечты, такими как Луффи; хотя вероятно Беллами не знал, что сам Дофламинго стремится стать Королем Пиратов. Также, его жестокость стала известна даже в Новом Мире, после поражения от Луффи. Из-за высокомерия, Беллами стремиться преодолеть всё, что мир преподносит ему, это заметно, когда он отклонил возможность нахождения кого-то сильнее его, во время пребывания на Джае, когда местный пьяница дал Беллами и его команде листовки с новыми наградами Луффи и Зоро, и Беллами стал утверждать, что они были подделками. Беллами получил свое прозвище за свою фирменную ухмылку, постоянный смех, и его репутацию пирата, крадущего богатства других пиратов, так же, подобно гиене крадущей пищу. Он и Саркис обычно выслеживают пиратов, которые слабее, чем они, жестоко избивают их в беспощадной манере, после чего требует остальных членов экипажа "забрать хлам", а затем забрать и их сокровища, при этом насмехаясь. Как и остальные члены команды, Беллами имел неправильное представление о боевых возможностях, считая что награда представляет уровень силы человека, в результате чего он верил, что он достаточно опасен, несмотря на то, что его награда лишь немного выше, чем награда в среднем для начала Гранд Лайн. Его экипаж с их стороны полностью разделяет такую точку зрения, полностью веря в это и даже доходя до того, что они дали Беллами прозвище "Новичок Великой Эры". В результате, можно предположить, Беллами считал себя выше других, из-за его мании величия. Несмотря на его высокомерие, Беллами был показан в действительности трусливым, столкнувшись с тем, кого он знает, и кто превосходит его, что видно когда он продолжал умолять Дофламинго о пощаде, падая перед ним на колени перед большой группой свидетелей. Тот факт, что Беллами был готов стать подчиненным "Правительственного пса" показывает, на сколько была скручена его гордость. После двухлетнего таймскипа, Беллами лишился большой части своего высокомерия и заимел холодное, спокойное поведение. Он больше не издевается на людьми, так как его амбиции стали заключаться в том, чтобы стать правой рукой Дофламинго, ради чего он так упорно трудился, нападая на многие страны во имя Донкихота Дофламинго. Тем не менее, он по-прежнему, кажется, наслаждается сражениями, как видно во время его борьбы с Танком Лепанто и борьбы с Абдуллой и Джетом, во время чего комментатор отметил его порочность. Кроме того, он стал гораздо более наблюдательным человеком, так как он был в состоянии узнать Луффи, несмотря на его маскировку и, в знак уважения, сказал ему, что он больше не будет смеяться над ним. Он также имеет сильное чувство чести, что видно когда он проявил отвращение к тому, что Танк Лепанто принял взятку, а после боя в Блоке B, Луффи сказал Беллами, что он восхищается им, на что сам Беллами ответил, что Мугивара разгромил его гордость. К тому же, реформирование личности было показано, когда он показал свое нежелание убивать Луффи, несмотря на приказ Дофламинго сделать это. thumb|Беллами пытается заставить себя улыбнуться. Беллами очень лоялен к Дофламинго, которым он восхищался и боготворил с тех пор как он был молод. Он изо всех сил верил, что Дофламинго приказал Деллинджеру прикончить его в случае, если не удастся, и даже после поняв, что это, что это было правдой, он отказался предать человека, которого он уважал. После конфронтации с Дофламинго и жестокое избиения им, Беллами потерял волю к жизни и умолял, чтобы его убили. Даже после того как Дофламинго сказал Беллами, как мало он думал о нём и заставил его сражаться Луффи будучи при смерти, однако, он не оставил его лояльность, выбирая вместо этого атаковать Луффи самостоятельно. В то время как он понял, что его восхищение было неуместно и считал себя дураком, Беллами держался своих принципов. Он утверждал, что надеялся на признание Дофламинго, забрав Луффи вместе с ним, заставив себя улыбнуться, но поморщился, когда Луффи отметил, что, вероятно, Дофламинго известно, что Беллами будет пытаться бороться с ним до смерти. Отношения Команда Пираты Беллами Как и их капитан, Пираты Беллами пытались ознаменовать собой «Новую Эру», в которой пираты не ищут сокровище мечты, как Ван Пис, а сосредотачивают своё внимание на сокровища вокруг них, отбирая их у других более слабых пиратов. Как капитан, Беллами искал в свою команду сильных пиратов. Все члены экипажа восхищались им и называли его выдающимся новичком. Саркис гордился своим капитаном и был уверен в его способностях. Даже после поражения Беллами, он все ещё полагал, что победа Луффи была чистой удачей, упрямо отказываясь признавать, что кто-то ещё может быть сильнее его капитана. Когда Беллами был побеждён, остальная часть команды, в основном новички, потеряв своего лидера, пустились в бегство. Осталась только основная часть команды Пиратов Беллами. Даже Саркис, заместитель капитана, был в состоянии паники, не веря в то, что его капитан был побеждён. Когда он и Беллами были вынуждены бороться друг с другом, остальная часть команды ничего не делала, чтобы остановить их, поскольку боялись и были в замешательстве от происходящего. Во время разговора с Луффи на Дресс Розе, Беллами рассказал, побывал на Небесном Острове, но лишился своей команды. Дофламинго он восхищается ещё с детства, поэтому он решил покинуть свою команду и вернуться в ряды Пиратов Донкихота. Донкихот Дофламинго As revealed during the Dressrosa Arc, Bellamy feels a great admiration for Donquixote Doflamingo since he was a kid. Bellamy and his crew made an alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo. Having allied themselves under theDonquixote Pirates, the Bellamy Pirates used to bear a second jolly roger, their own and Doflamingo's. He had adopted Doflamingo's ideals. However, after hearing of Bellamy's defeat, Donquixote Doflamingo came to Mock Town and forced Sarkies to attack Bellamy, claiming that he dishonored his flag. As Doflamingo forced Sarkies to deal a finishing blow to Bellamy, he claimed that he has no use of the Bellamy Pirates under his wing, thus dismissing them. After the timeskip, Bellamy was given another chance by Doflamingo for bringing a gold pillar. He was given a chance to participate in the Corrida Colosseum and his prize for winning the tournament is a position as one of the leaders of the Donquixote Pirates. Unfortunately for Bellamy, it seems that his admiration for Doflamingo is misplaced. After Bellamy lost the tournament, Doflamingo supposedly gave him one more opportunity for an executive position only to have Dellinger dispose of him like garbage. Though heartbroken by this betrayal, Bellamy claims that he still respects Doflamingo and will never turn against him.8 However, after confronting Doflamingo during his "Birdcage" game Bellamy was brutally assaulted by Doflamingo, to which Bellamy could only weep uncontrollably at his idol's ruthlessness toward him. Doflamingo then mocked Bellamy for being weak, followed by cruelly using him as a human shield against Luffy and finally forcing him to attack his new friend against his will. Regardless of all of this, however, even knowing that he put his faith in the wrong man, Bellamy refuses to abandon his loyalty just because he did not get the answers he sought from Doflamingo. 'Дресс Роза' Как "лично избранный" Дофламинго и будучи верным ему, Беллами очень популярен на Дресс Розе, где Дофламинго является королём, любимый народом острова. Люди восхищаются Беллами, и он известен как "Пуля Дресс Розы". Он один из любимчиков турнира Колизея. Но когда он получил повреждения от непопулярного Бартоломео, это заставили толпу волноваться. Даже комментатор Корриды Колизей, Гатз, рассматривает его одним из героев Дресс Розы. 'Пираты Соломенной Шляпы' Luffy, Zoro, and Nami arrived in the town where Bellamy was, searching for information about the legendary Sky Island, which brings them into conflict with Bellamy. Bellamy wanted to see if Luffy was worthy of joining in on the New Age, but as soon as Nami asked for information on the island, he rejected that notion, and instead taunted them with the rest of his crew. However, despite the taunting getting rather violent, Luffy and Zoro chose not to fight back. After they left, Bellamy chose not to pursue them, thinking them to be weak. Bellamy heard that Montblanc Cricket had uncovered some gold, and as a result he decided to take it from him. Seeking revenge, Luffy ran back to town. When Luffy and Bellamy fought, Luffy beat him in one punch. The pirates that Bellamy's crew managed to recruit ran off in terror, leaving the main Bellamy Pirates with their downed captain, utterly shocked at Bellamy's defeat and unable to do anything against the perpetrator, and Luffy, having been left alone to retrieve the gold. His defeat was the reason that Doflamingo decided to punish Bellamy. At the Corrida Colosseum, Bellamy recognized Luffy in spite of his disguise.6 Unlike at Jaya, Bellamy showed more respect for Luffy, having also been to Sky Island himself. He said he does not hold a grudge against Luffy and vowed to never laugh at him again.1 Later when it looked as though Bellamy was going to lose to Bartolomeo, Luffy even cheered Bellamy on to try his best.10 Even after losing the first round, Bellamy still speaks to Luffy on friendly terms. He also seemed unhappy when Doflamingo ordered him to kill Luffy.7 Luffy then expressed his compassion to a beaten and heart-broken Bellamy when Doflamingo ruthlessly assaulted him and refused to hurt Bellamy when Doflamingo forced him to fight Luffy, stating Bellamy is now his friend which caused the latter to weep uncontrollably at Luffy's kindness. 'Бартоломео' Хотя Беллами и Бартоломео бились друг с другом в Блоке B, позднее, Беллами был спасен Супер-Новичком, который помешал Деллинджеру убить Беллами. Беллами сердито заявил, что у него нет смысла жить и, со слезами на глазах, спросил Бартоломео почему он спас его от смерти, на что Бартоломео ответил, что, так как они вместе сражались, то они стали боевыми товарищами и он не мог просто дать своему другу умереть. Враги 'Альянс Саруяма' В то время как Пираты Соломенной Шляпы были в лесу Джаи в поисках "Южной птицы", Беллами и его команда напала на Альянс Саруяма, украв их золотые артефакты, которые были единственным доказательством того, что Город Золота существовал. Возмущенный таким поступком Луффи победил Беллами и вернул золото Крикету, прежде чем отправиться на Скайпию. 'Блок B' Беллами был участником боя в Блока B в Колизее Корриды. Как только начался бой, несколько участников объединились против Беллами, чтобы одолеть его в первую очередь, считая его главной угрозой. Перед тем, как Беллами был повергнут королем Элизабелло II, Беллами успел побороть Абдуллу и Джета, а также сразиться с Танком Лепанто и Бартоломео. Деллинджер Беллами, кажется, был знаком с офицером Пиратов Донкихота, так как он раздражался его присутствию, после попытки убить Луффи. После того, как Деллинджер проговорился про свой приказ об убийстве Беллами, он серьезно ранил его, и успешно бы выполнил приказ об убийстве Беллами, если бы не был вовремя остановлен Бартоломео. После получения нового приказа от Диаманте, Деллинджер поклялся, что Беллами и Бартоломео не выберутся с острова живыми. Сила и способности До таймскипа, Беллами был средним бойцом и без помощи его Бане Бане но Ми, от которого он в значительной степени зависел. Беллами легко победил Сёдзё, который имел награду 36,000,000, и Рошио, который имел награду 42,000,000; И драки были выиграны благодаря его Бане Бане но Ми. Тем не менее, у него было достаточно таланта, чтобы получить награду в 55,000,000, с которыми он был известен как "Новичок Великой Эры". Прежде чем стать полноправным членом Пиратов Донкихота, Беллами не был особенно умён, опираясь главным образом на предписаниях Дофламинго. Он обычно пользуется закулисными тактиками, обманом, запугиванием гражданского населения и боевыми гандикапами для продвижения своей дурной славы и получить продвижение вперёд. Подобно Шичибукаям, с кем он был выровнен с того, что Пираты Беллами имели большую гордость в силе Беллами и чувствовали, что он был достаточно сильным, чтобы сделать что-то, в чём не было никаких причин, чтобы не делать это. Все изменилось после таймскипа. После таймскипа, его общие способности улучшились. После поражения от Луффи, он начал улучшаться после того как остался в живых на Небесном Острове и вернулся с большой золотой столб, который он представил Doflamingo . Кроме того, он был в состоянии выжить в Новом Мире, его награда поднялась до 195,000,000, более чем в три раза его первой известной награды. Все это дало ему второй шанс в Пиратах Донкихота. Интеллектуально, он стал гораздо более проницательным, так как он мгновенно узнал Луффи через его серьёзную маскировку, подвигшую большинство других участников в комнате не быть раскрытым даже когда Луффи случайно раскрыл его личность. Он также сумел обнаружить слабость Бари Бари но Ми Бартоломео после того как несколько его прямых нападений были отбиты. Он был, в конечном счёте, нокаутирован "Королевским Ударом" королём Элизабелло, прежде чем он мог воспользоваться этой слабостью, хотя он пришел в сознание вскоре после окончания матча и был замечен разговаривающим с Луффи. Физические способности Несмотря на его предпочтение в использовании сил основанных на пружинных способностях, он достаточно силен, чтобы разрушить бар и был способен легко выбросить взрослого человека из окна, однако у него было недостаточно выносливости и сил, так как он был нокаутирован Луффи с одного удара. А Когда Дофламинго появился наказать команду за бесчестие его флага, Беллами показал себя совершенно бессильным рядом с ним, в то время когда Дофламинго заставил Саркиса атаковать Беллами, с помощью своих способностей человека-кукловода. Через два года после битвы в Маринфорде, сила Беллами приобрела огромный скачок, он стал гораздо более известным до того, что он, видимо, был весьма популярен в Колизее Корриды. Он стал достаточно сильным, чтобы с легкостью раздавить лицо другого гладиатора Колизея прочным захватом, и даже некоторые другие участники Блока B, где участвовал Беллами, во время Королевской Битвы, посчитали Беллами главной угрозой во всем Блоке B. Ему, также, удалось в одно мгновение победить Абдуллу и Джета, при чем одновременно, которые были достаточно опасны, чтобы повергнуть многих других гладиаторов в блоке В, без особых затруднений, в том числе и Танка Лепанто. Дьявольский Фрукт thumb|left|250px|Беллами превращает свои ноги в пружины Беллами съел Дьявольский Фрукт типа Парамеция Бане Бане но Ми, который предоставляет ему возможность превращать свои части тела в пружину, что позволяет ему прыгать с большой скоростью, высотой и силой. Before the timeskip, Bellamy relied on his Devil Fruit power in battle to the point where he felt that nobody could defeat it, and his main style of combat was to transform his legs into springs and launch himself at high speed, utilizing the momentum to augment his punches and disorienting his opponents with the excessive boi-oi-oing sounds. After the timeskip, he used new methods to harness his fruit's power, such as compressing his wrist into a spring and then releasing it into a powerful punch, similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. He also seemed to be less reliant on its power alone, now skillfully using it for evasive purposes, enhancing his jumps to avoid attacks, or getting close enough to use his own hand-to-hand skills effectively. Оружие Он был замечен использующим нож и пистолет, во время стычки с Рошио. Беллами также использовал пару ножей, которыми он заколол ноги Абдуллы и Джета, прижав их к земле, чтобы выполнить свою атаку. Когда Беллами был под контролем Дофламинго во время стычки шичибукая и Требола с Луффи и Ло, он был замечен использовавшим два меча. Хаки thumb|Беллами усиливает кулак Хаки Вооружения. По-видимому, Беллами достаточно много известно о Хаки, так как он прокомментировал Хаки Луффи, после своего поражения в блоке B, и даже был способен определить на сколько хорошо Луффи им владеет. Сам же Беллами обладает Хаки Вооружения и использовал его в бою против Луффи на Дресс Розе, сочетая его со своими способностями Дьявольского Фрукта. История Прошлое thumb|left|Беллами встречает Дофламинго.Беллами родился и жил в Норс Блю, в тихом районе, известном как Нотис. Во время своего детства, Беллами и Саркис читали сказку о "Короле Лжецов" Ноланде. В конечном итоге они создали свою команду, заработали первые награды за головы и отправились на Гранд Лайн. В какой-то момент времени они столкнулись с Дофламинго, которому Беллами выразил своё уважение и получил разрешение плавать под флагом Пиратов Донкихота. Однако он был предупреждён, что в случае крупного провала ему придётся заплатить. Сага Небесного Острова Арка Джаи On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", had a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio fairly won against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy falsely accused him of cheating and stabbed Roshio's hand, and threw him out of the bar's top floor window. With this attack, Roshio was defeated, but as his crew tried to carry him off, Bellamy jumped out the window and injured him further. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami entered the tropical hotel where Bellamy and his crew were staying. Seeing the three, the owner of the hotel told the three to get out as the whole hotel was currently reserved for Bellamy and his crew. Just then, the first mate of Bellamy's crew, Sarkies, and a fellow crew member, Lily, came in and told the owner to throw the three Straw Hats out faster. Seeing this behavior, Luffy ask Nami if he could send Sarkies flying, a request of which was denied by the navigator. Finding Luffy and his group slightly interesting, Sarkies decided to give them money as if they were worthless beggars. Though Luffy was tempted to accept the offer, Nami was insulted by this act and took her fellow crew mates out of the hotel without accepting the money. Though the three Straw Hats left the hotel with Sarkies thinking that they were just trash, his fellow crew mates however told him not to underestimate them and showed him a wanted poster with Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. While they did not believe that Luffy could match up to Bellamy and him, Sarkies decided to share this new development to Bellamy. The three Straw Hats decided to stop over at a local tavern. Soon Bellamy stepped in to the surprise of the other customers. Bellamy stepped into the bar Luffy was at and asks if he is the 30,000,000 Straw Hat Luffy. Other people in the bar gossiped about how they could not believe such a little kid had such a large bounty on his head. Luffy commented about how he had met a lot of huge people that day, while Bellamy sat beside him and told the storekeeper to get him an expensive drink and something Luffy likes. Sarkies and the others barged into the store and killed people so they could sit where they were. The others tried not to pay attention. Bellamy told Luffy to drink up and Luffy replied "oh, he's a good guy!" and drank the substance. Nami and Zoro yelled at Luffy to watch out, but it was too late and Bellamy smashed Luffy's head into the counter. Bellamy's crew laughed and the onlookers were shocked. Zoro put a sword up to Bellamy's neck, furious. Nami told Zoro to stop since they had not gained any information in the town yet. Luffy got up and told Bellamy to get ready. The others cheered on since they like to see fights. Bellamy laughed and said that this was a test, and not a fight. Nami told Luffy to wait, and asked the storekeeper about the Sky Island, to everyone's shock. The Straw Hats were confused. The crew was immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He told the Straw Hat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates should not be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angered Luffy but not before he decided that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and reluctantly, he and Zoro refused to engage in battle. This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Straw Hats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out. Later on, Luffy and crew met up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believed greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Straw Hats were on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that would help them reach the sky island, Bellamy and his crew arrive at Cricket's home. Bellamy and his crew attacked and greatly wounded Cricket and his friends. Bellamy admired a golden statue of the South Bird. Montblanc Cricket, who was bleeding on the ground, stated that they had no right to take the gold, but Sarkies questioned him and attempted to attack him, but was blocked by Masira, who took the blow to protect Cricket. Sarkies laughed and said that because they were stronger, they had every right to take the gold from the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou told Cricket to run, and unleashed a Wail of Destruction, which hurt Bellamy's crew. Sarkies moved to attack him, but Bellamy then told him to let him take care of it, and Cricket said that the power of the Bane Bane no Mi was going to be used again. Bellamy turned his legs into springs and attacked Shoujou with a Spring Sniper. Cricket told Shoujou to run, but Bellamy hit Shoujou, knocking him clean through the house of the Saruyama Alliance, and left him floating in the water. As Cricket thought about the fun times he had with Shoujou and Masira, Bellamy got on his ship, and told Cricket to grow up, and that the golden city was all Montblanc Noland's imagination. His crew laughed, and Bellamy stated that fantasies never come true as Cricket continued to think about Masira and Shoujou telling him that the golden city exists. Suddenly, Cricket told Bellamy to hold it and lit a cigarette, saying that chickens like Bellamy who can not even fight dreams should not be lecturing someone on how to be a pirate. Bellamy turned around, and asked Cricket what he said. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew were laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushed in wanted posters and news that Bellamy was in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar were Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60,000,000 for Zoro and 100,000,000 for Luffy. Everyone in the bar was shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claimed that the wanted posters were forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them (pirates in the past had been known to pull such a scam, only to have the whole thing backfire upon themselves). This caused the bar to calm down, until the enraged call of Luffy shocked them again. Bellamy walked out to see who was calling, until he saw Luffy on a building. When Luffy told him he was to return the stolen gold, Bellamy used his Bane Bane powers to get up on the roof as well. He told him that since he stole the gold, it was rightfully his, but Luffy told him that he was going to steal it back. Bellamy continued to mock Luffy, as the drunkard became more and more distressed, but Sarkies told him to knock it off, starting to doubt that even Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty was real. Bellamy wondered how Luffy was supposed to fight, or if he was just going to stand around like their last encounter. When Luffy told him that the last time was different, Bellamy started off the brawl by using his powers to jump off the building and crack the tower in two. Bellamy mostly showed off his skills with repeated use of his Spring Snipe technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still did not lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readied one more shot using his Spring Hopper technique. Bellamy began ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he was powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insulted Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angered Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rocketed toward Luffy, and with one single hit Luffy smashed Bellamy to the ground, leaving an imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his face, which knocked him completely unconscious. His crew quickly realized that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, and ran away. Арка Лонг Ринг Лонг Лэнда Позже, Беллами был замечен со сложной повязкой вокруг головы на Джае. Он и его команда не оставили Джаю после того как Луффи победил его. }} thumb|210px|Беллами вынужден сражаться с Саркисом. Донкихот Дофламинго, Шичибукай которому Беллами присягнул на верность, вернулся на Джаю и вынудил Беллами и его первого помощника, Саркиса, чтобы бороться друг с другом, "как урок" за то, что они опозорили его флаг, когда Беллами был избит Монки Д. Луффи. Беллами ответил, что он ошибся, но никогда не шёл против своего покровителя и тщетно умолял о прощении и получении ещё одного шанс от Шичибукая. Тем не менее, Дофламинго не показал милости, объявив, что Беллами был больше не нужен, тогда он стал манипулировать Саркисом напасть на Беллами в последний раз, каждым из них кричал о пощаде в последний момент. Дофламинго затем покинул их и оставил остатки экипажа кричать в ужасе. Несмотря на произошедшее, Беллами выжил. Таймскип left|thumb|220x220px|Беллами преподносит Дофлминго золотой столб После его наказания, Беллами вместе с экипажем посетил Небесный Остров. Хотя его люди не пережили путешествия, он добыл золотой столб, подтверждая, что он сделал это побывав на Скайпии и сумел вернуться на поверхность земли и предоставить столб Дофламинго, таким образом, искупая себя и получил ещё один шанс в Пиратах Донкихота. Арка Дресс Розы Беллами пребывает в Колизей Корриды, чтобы конкурировать за лидирующие позиции в Семье Донкихот и был назначен в Блок В. Он впервые виден где-то в Колизее, разломив чей-то череп. Перед началом Блока B, Беллами узнал Луффи, несмотря на его маскировку. Беллами провёл небольшой разговор с ним. Луффи признал его как человека, который избил Монблана Крикета. Луффи спросил его, почему он здесь. Беллами сказал, что он не жил на Джае и может плыть куда он хочет. Он сказал, что он со времён своей молодости восхищался Дофламинго. Он отметил, что его не заботит Мера Мера но Ми. Всё, что имеет для него значение для него является победа. Луффи заметил, что они снова сразятся. Беллами сказал ему, что он уже не тот человек, с которым Луффи дрался на Джае. Он сказал Луффи, что он также отправился на небесный остров, что стоило ему членов экипажа, и стал другим человеком после возвращения с него. Луффи спросил, что он сделал с жителями. Беллами уклончиво ответил, отвечая на вопрос его же вопросом. Когда Беллами уходил, он сказал, что Луффи он больше не считается там имеет каких-либо разногласий между ними, и всё, что он хочет, присоединиться к Дофламинго. Сказав его речь, Беллами затем приступил к выходу на ринг. Беллами пытался решить, с чего начать, когда он увидел нескольких бойцов вышвырнутых назад. Танк Лепанто, Элизабелло II и Дагама дискутировали, должны ли они взяться за Беллами в первую очередь, на что тактик сказал да, так как они должны вывезти из боя более сильных бойцов в то время как они все еще имели численное превосходство на своей стороне. Беллами спросил, что они делают, и Бартоломео отметил, что бой больше не был действительно королевской битвой. thumb|210px|Беллами побеждает Абдуллу и Джета. Затем Беллами столкнулся лицом к лицу с обороняющимся командующим армией Дресс Розы, Танком Лепанто. Беллами спросил его, почему он помогает бойцам из чужой страны. Лепанто ответил, сказав, что он сражается лишь за деньги и попытался ударить Беллами с шипастым шаром на цепи. Беллами уклонился от атаки и попытался контратаковал. Затем Лепанто была побеждён Абделлой и Джетом. Беллами приступил к атаки на дуэт и легко победил их. Он был в состоянии победить их, и аудитория радостно воскликнула на жестокие и бесчеловечные действия Беллами. thumb|left|210px|Беллами побеждён ударом [[Элизабелло II.]] После победы над Абдуллой и Джетом, он начал нападение на Бартоломео. Однако, как и Хак, когда он попытался напасть на него, Беллами закончил тем, что сам принял ущерб от атаки. Затем, он спрашивает, какие способности он использовал. Несмотря на то что он был не будучи в состоянии напасть на него, Беллами удалось схватить и сдерживать Бартоломео будучи отодвинутым его барьером. Его хватка была настолько сильна, что он был в состоянии использовать свою пружину для захвата, заметив, что Бартоломео не должен недооценивать силу его пружины. Однако, в тот момент, Элизабелло II использовал свой легендарный удар. Когда король выпустил своей "Королевский удар" он не только выбил Беллами, но также и всех другие оставшихся гладиаторов с арены, за исключением Бартоломео. Затем Бартоломео выиграл королевскую битву, что разочаровало публику. После ранения, Беллами унесли с ринга, он и Луффи провели дружескую беседу и тот прокомментировал, что он изменился. Между тем, Бартоломео услышал как Беллами называл своего собеседника Соломенной Шляпой. Во время отдыха в комнате персонала Донкихот, он получил письмо от Дофламинго, в котором ему было поручено убить Луффи до конца турнира, что заработает ему постоянное место в качестве одного из лидеров семьи. Пока снаружи бушует новая битва, Беллами вспоминает как Луффи поддерживал его и, видимо, не решается следовать приказу. Позже Беллами виден слушающим Кавендиша угрожавшего Бартоломео, чтобы тот не вставал у того на пути, так как он поставил своей целью убийство Луффи. Некоторое время спустя, сразу после того как Луффи последовал указаниям Бартоломео, чтобы найти Зоро и Кинемона вне Колизея, Беллами был замечен приближающимся к Луффи издали, сказав, что он нашел его, с грозным улыбкой на лице. Он намеревался убить его ради должности офицера, рассудив, что тут нет ничего личного. Однако, прежде чем он мог добраться до него показался Деллинджер, и спросил Беллами о том, совершил ли о уже убийство. В ответ на это, Беллами спросил Деллинджера, что он хотел. Тогда выяснилось, что Деллинджер выполняет задание Дофламинго по убийству убить Беллами, говоря, что у Дофламинго не было никакой уверенности в нём и он считал его бельмом на глазу. Беллами сердито отреагировал, услышав предыдущее заявление Деллинджера. thumb|215px|left|Бартоломео срывает попытку Деллинджера убить Беллами. Деллинджер тяжело ранил Беллами, но, прежде чем он мог бы убить его, Бартоломео встаёт на пути и защищает Беллами с помощью его барьеров. Не удавшись завершить свою задачу, Деллинджер, который был отозван Диаманте, чтобы охранять Фабрику SMILE, ушёл сердитым и поклялся, что оба, Беллами и Бартоломео, не покинут Дресс Розу живыми. Бартоломео предложил отнести Беллами в медицинскую комнату, но Беллами отклонил его предложение, заявив, со слезами на глазах, что у нет причин, чтобы жить и спрашивает Бартоломео о причине помощи ему. Бартоломео заявил, что те, кто воевали вместе являются "товарищи", и он не позволил бы другу умереть без помощи. Когда Бартоломео проводил Беллами, помогая ему идти, к ним подбежал Луффи, который искал выход. Затем Беллами сказал Луффи, что последовав за ним он, возможно, сможет выбраться, но также заявил, что он по-прежнему уважает Дофламинго и никогда не предаст его. Вскоре, к Беллами, Бартоломео и Луффи подходит незнакомец. Во время игры на выживание в "Птичьей Клетки" Дофламинго Беллами отправился в королевский дворец (который был перемещён в верхнюю часть Цветочного Поля) и спросил Дофламинго про его предательство. thumb|215px|right|Беллами лежит без сознания у ног Дофламинго. Когда Луффи и Трафальгар Ло прибыли во дворец и предстали перед Дофламинго, Беллами был замечен лежащим на земле рядом с ним, без сознания. thumb|left|Дофламинго жестоко обходиться с Беллами. Дофламинго насмехался над ним, называя его слабаком и говоря, что он всегда будет ничтожеством. Затем он поднял голову Беллами, показывая дуэту его жестоко избитое лицо. Он плакал, Беллами умолял их убить его. Луффи в гневе попытался атаковать Беллами, но Дофламинго использовал лицо Беллами в качестве щита, прежде чем бросить его. Когда Дофламинго использовал своего клона из струн, атаковав Ло, Луффи попытался снова напасть на настоящего Дофламинго. Тем не менее, Дофламинго использует ''Parasyte'', взяв под контроль Беллами, чтобы атаковать им Луффи. Беллами извинился за то, что он делает, и просил Луффи, чтобы он остановил его. После того как Дофламинго ударяет Луффи ногами, усиленными Хаки, и связывает его руки струнами, Дофламинго вынуждает Беллами полоснуть его мечами. Беллами просил Луффи увернуться от его нападение. Однако, Луффи был ранен им, Беллами стал снова рыдать. После того, как оба, Луффи и Ло, были недееспособными, Беллами слушал Дофламинго, когда он объяснял свой прежний статус в качестве члена Мировой Знати. Воспользовавшись беспомощностью Луффи, [[Ито Ито но Ми#Основные атаки|'Black Knight']] Дофламинго и контролируемый Беллами напали на Луффи, но Луффи оттолкнулся от них [[Гому Гому но Ми/Техники#Прочие атаки с использованием Хаки|'Gomu Gomu no Tako Stamp']]. Это оказалось лишь короткой передышкой, так как клону удалось атаковать Луффи со спины и мощным ударом по Луффи проломить пол, попав внутрь дворца. Упав вниз вместе со струнным клоном Дофламинго, Беллами молчаливо стоял, в то время как клон сказал, что люди являются жестокими существами. Некоторое время спустя, Луффи уничтожил Black Knight Дофламинго с помощью своего Jet Gatling и сломал крышу дворца, позволяя Дофламинго увидеть Беллами под ним. По своей прихоти, Дофламинго решил прекратить использование Parasyte и Беллами был свободен делать всё, что он хотел и единственным его желание было сразиться с Луффи в последний раз. Несмотря на то, что он был едва ли в состоянии встать, Беллами отказался предать свои принципы и напал на Луффи с его новой и улучшенным Spring Hopper. Луффи продолжал умолять Беллами остановиться, но Беллами проигнорировал его просьбу и ударил его ударом с использованием Хаки. thumb|Луффи побеждает Беллами с одного удара. Несмотря на мольбы Луффи, Беллами отказался отступать и продолжал своё наступление. Луффи в конце концов понял, что он не может отговорить Беллами и решил закончить бой, нокаутировав Беллами также, как он это сделал на Джае, но на этот раз ударом с использованием Хаки Вооружения. Своей последней мыслью, Беллами поблагодарил Луффи, называя его другом. thumb|250px|Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и другие бойцы отдыхают в доме Кироса. После того как Дофламинго был побеждён, Беллами был доставлен в дом Кироса, где он спал и излечивался от ран. Основные сражения *Беллами против Рошио *Пираты Беллами против Монки Д. Луффи и Ророноа Зоро *Пираты Беллами против Монблана Крикета, Масиры и Сёдзё *Беллами против Монки Д. Луффи *Беллами против Саркиса (под контролем Донкихота Дофламинго) *Беллами против Гладиаторов Колизея Корриды Блок B **Беллами против Танка Лепанто **Беллами против Абдуллы и Джета **Беллами против Бартоломео *Беллами против Деллинджера *Беллами (под контролем Дофламинго), Донкихот Дофламинго и Требол против Монки Д. Луффи и Трафальгара Ло *Беллами против Монки Д. Луффи Различия Аниме и Манги Беллами и Рошио Сцена, где Беллами обвинял Рошио в обмане отличается в манге и аниме версиях: Первоначально в манге, когда Рошио попытался взять свой выигрыш, Беллами проткнул его руку ножом, прикрепив к столу. После вопроса к Саркису, видел ли он блеф Рошио, Беллами стреляет в ногу Рошио и бьет его бутылкой, наполненной спиртом. Рошио покрытый спиртом, загорается, когда Саркис бросает на него зажженную спичку, после чего горящего Рошио выкидывает из окна Беллами. В аниме, эта сцена менее жестокая. Когда Рошио пытается взять свой выигрыш, Беллами хватает его руку и давит её, и в этот момент Рошио отрицает, что блефовал. Позже, после вопроса к Саркису, видел ли он обман, Беллами стреляет в Рошио несколько раз и выкидывает его в окно. Колизей Корриды После того, как он был выбит с ринга Королевским Ударом Элизабелло II, Беллами был замечен, по-видимому, плавающие в воде, несмотря на то, что он пользователь дьявольского фрукта. В аниме, Беллами был замечен на верхней части некоторых обломков вместо этого. Позже, он был проинструктирован Диаманте, чтобы убить Луффи. В манге, он был готов убить Луффи, но был прерван Деллинджером. В аниме, он отказался в последний момент, потому что он не мог это сделать, и тогда он столкнулся с Деллинджером. В аниме, нападение Деллинджер на Беллами показано и Беллами пытается устроить драку, прежде чем пытается бежать и найти Дофламинго и получить ответы до тех пор, пока он не получает очень серьёзные раны и позволяет Деллинджер напасть на него ещё раз. Также в аниме показан момент, когда Бартоломео появляется, чтобы спасти Беллами. Товары Появления в видеоиграх Появления как играбельный персонаж *One Piece: Going Baseball Появления в виде врага *One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Появления как персонажа поддержки *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Piece: Dance Battle Появления как неиграбельный персонаж *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Прочее *Его имя дано в честь Самуэля "Чёрного Сэма" Беллами, пирата из Северной Америки, жившего в начале 1700-х годов. *Конфликт в баре между Луффи, Зоро и Беллами можно сравнить с «борьбой» между Шанксом и Хигумой. Также, как и Шанкс решил не биться с Хигумой, так и Луффи решил ничего не делать против Беллами. Это, скорее всего, из-за того, что не было ничего, что могли Беллами и его команда сделать, чтобы заставить Луффи и Зоро биться в полную силу, чтобы дать отпор, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не напали на их беззащитных друзей, Монблана Крикета и его "сыновей". *В 5-м официальном опросе популярности Беллами занял 55-е место. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Bellamy ca:Bellamy de:Bellamy fr:Bellamy id:Bellamy el:Bellamy it:Bellamy zh:鬣狗貝拉密 pt:Bellamy Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пираты Беллами Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Персонажи Норт Блю Категория:Персонажи Джаи Категория:Пираты Донкихота Категория:Гладиаторы Колизея Корриды Категория:Антагонисты саги Небесного Острова Категория:Бывшие антагонисты Категория:Мечники Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода